The invention relates to a high sudsing liquid detergent containing specified amounts and types of insoluble abrasives especially useful in the washing of tableware, kitchenware and other hard surfaces.
The use of abrasives in powdered scouring cleansers is well known. Scouring cleansers generally contain a relatively high level of abrasive. When such scouring cleansers are used as adjuncts in the dishwashing process such products provide abrading power to make the removal of cooked, burnt, or dried-on foods on kitchenware easier and more convenient. Recently, liquid scouring cleansers containing water-insoluble abrasives have become available. Such liquid compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,078; 3,210,285; 3,210,286; 3,214,380; 3,579,456; 3,623,990; 3,677,954; 3,813,349; 3,966,432; and 4,129,527; and British Pat. Nos. 1,384,244 and 1,534,680. The use of scouring cleansers, however, is normally in addition to a specific dishwashing product, one product being required for removal of non-sticking soils, especially fats and oils, and a second product being required for scouring purposes. Canadian Pat. No. 1,048,365 discloses granular detergent compositions suitable for dishwashing containing 20% to 35% surfactant and 5% to 20% of abrasive material having a particle diameter in the range of 200 to 850 microns. Copending commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 1,631 of Mitchell et al filed Jan. 8, 1979, discloses liquid detergent compositions suitable for dishwashing containing insoluble abrasives and detergency builders. Copending commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 053,162 of Tuthill et al filed June 29, 1979 discloses abrasive-containing liquid detergent compositions in combination with non-clogging dispensing packages. The above applications and patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide liquid detergent compositions containing a surfactant and an abrasive, the detergent composition being highly effective in removing food soils from kitchenware when used undiluted or in the form of a relatively concentrated water slurry, but which is highly acceptable for hand dishwashing in the dilute water solutions typically used with liquid dishwashing products.